A peer-to-peer distributed network generally allows network functionality without many centralized administration server requirements that other types of networks utilize. Power efficiency has become increasingly necessary on a computer by computer basis. When taking into consideration the number of computers present at a given time on a large network, processes and devices to lower power per computer can add up to significant company- and/or industry-wide power savings.